


地勤日记

by AAMain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Reylo - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAMain/pseuds/AAMain
Summary: 《地勤日记》为你揭秘ep8和ep9之间的那一年都发生了什么小短篇脑洞，抵抗军英雄半夜偷战机，看看抵抗军的地勤工作人员都知道些什么？
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	地勤日记

我是抵抗军的……嗯，一个地勤。

为什么当地勤呢是因为我晕机。

身为一个银河人晕机实在是太操蛋了，找不到工作，以致于我爹妈都懒得理我，听说抵抗军招地勤就赶紧给我送去了。

我真是谢谢他俩没把我送去第一秩序当地勤，听说那边管的可严了，发现晕机马上开除，地勤也不行，完全无视银河劳动法。

其实地勤很闲的，我们有地勤机器人，傻大个，工作卖力又认真负责，所以好像我的实际工作是地勤机器人维护员。

上次从Crait撤走，是传说中的Rey开着传说中的千年隼来接我们的，当然我上船以后就晕的不省人事。后来我们就去了一个新的星球，我也不知道叫啥名，反正很多树风景也很好看。我每天也没啥事，主要就是把地勤机器人擦擦干净，清点清点各类飞船，确保这边的植物没有太过分的往船上长，不然万一有啥事咱这船都开不起来。外星植物有时候很邪乎的。

有天早上起来我发现我们多了一架TIE战机。

没错，我们多了一架TIE战机。

WHAT？！

整个抵抗军都沸腾了，当天开了一天的会，讨论我们是不是暴露了，要不要再换个地方。我抱着特有安全感的地勤机器人瑟瑟发抖。最后结论是我们还是安全的，那架TIE战机拆了出零件修我们自己的飞船。我默默的看着一群飞行员和机修师两眼放光冲向那台TIE战机，噫，太惨了，好好的战机分分钟被拆成渣。

过了几天，早上起来，嗯，又多了一架TIE战机，这次还是新型号，沉默者还是低语者什么，我不懂，我也不敢问。

后来听一个头天夜里起夜的大哥说，战机是Rey开回来的。嚯！我这八卦的心熊熊燃烧，抵抗军英雄深更半夜开着敌方战机返回是啥情况？等会，她白天不是都跟我们在一起吗？大半夜从哪回来的？

因为这次这个低语者还是沉默者啥的停的离我帐篷太近，我申请换个住宿区，然后悄咪咪地搬到Rey隔壁去了。

计划通！

原来英雄人物也和我们这些小透明有一样的烦恼，比如晚上睡觉说梦话啥的。

嗯？突然没动静了？

我偷偷伸出头去看，隔壁静悄悄的，卧槽？人没了？好好的说个梦话人咋没了？梦游去了？等等，那我们明天是不是又要多战机了？

果然，第二天又有战机了，emm......

后来我发现英雄还是英雄，人家晚上才不是讲梦话，人家明显是在跟别人说话，因为有时候我还能听到另外一个男人的声音。不是，深更半夜的给谁打全息呀，白天训练那么辛苦晚上为啥不好好睡觉呢？

不懂。

之后我就发现一个规律，只要Rey晚上打全息，第二天我们就会有新的TIE战机。

就这样过了可能有大半年，我们这里莫名其妙出现的TIE战机都快能自成一个小队了。然而没有一架完整的，都被拆的七零八落的。

但是后来Rey晚上就不打全息了，我们也就没有再出现新战机。再后来，听说有一个死了很多年的坏人复活，前线又要打仗，地勤组把我叫走，我搬回原来住的地方，那边离停飞船的地方近点儿，有紧急事情好处理。

现在仗也打完了，我也不想当地勤了，回家找爸妈去啦！


End file.
